Strange Dreams
Strange Dreams by Scarly ♦♥♦ On a very boring weekend, Hiiro was alone again, because her father was away with work - not that she ever got to see him much, and it was Yuki's day off. She had no one to keep her company, other than Pierre their cook. Naturally, she was making him cook things for her to eat. Hiiro sat at the kitchen counter, eating a chocolate sundae, enjoying the chocolatey goodness. Usually, she ate whatever she liked, but because she would privately dance in her room, she would durn off all the calories off easily. "Fondue," she demanded, once she was finished with her sundae. "Of course, Miss Dorimu," Pierre replied. Pierre collected plenty of cheese from the fridge, then began melting it. Once he was done, he served the fondue up in a bowl, then laid out some bread next to it. Hiiro began eating. "More," she demanded, once she was finished. "Don't you think you've eaten enough, Miss Dorimu?" Pierre asked. Hiiro had been eating like this for nearly a hour, and he knew Mr Dorimu would have his guts for garters, if she was sick. He tried to take the bowl away from her, and the cutlery, but she held on tight to the fork. "I said, "more"!" she snapped. Hiiro stared him out, adamant that she would get the fondue she wanted. Even though he didn't want to, Pierre gave in, and made her more fondue. Once she was finished eating, she felt stuffed, and couldn't eat another bite. She stumbled out the kitchen, on her way to her room. Hiiro was too tired to get changed into her pyjamas, when she collapsed on her bed. She didn't even pull the blanket over herself, when she fell asleep. ♦♥♦ Hiiro dreamed that she was alone in music room 3. She was wearing a blue flowy blue dress, rose petals swirled around her. "Such a fair maiden," she heard. The voice was unmistakably Benio. She looked around expecting to see Benio, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. She walked around the empty room. "Where are you?" she called out. She turned around to see Benio wearing a purple top hat, a purple jacket with coat tails over a white top, white trousers, and purple shoes. Hiiro was actually quite surprised to see her, even though she had heard Benio's voice. She slowly walked towards Benio, curiously, wondering why she was there. As soon as she got close to Benio, the scene changed. "Do you want some cake, Hiiro-chan?" said the youthful sweet voice of Honey. Hiiro tried to look up at him, but she couldn't move her head, it just flopped forward slightly. She was then slumped onto a chair, so she was facing a table. Honey then sat on the seat opposite her. "Cake! Cake!" Honey sang, as he picked up a fork. The table was instantly covered in shortcakes, cupcakes, and chocolate cakes. There was a look of delight on Honey's face, before he started eating the nearest cake to him. Hiiro tried to reach for some cake, but her arms didn't want to cooperate. "I want some cake to!" she yelled, but she couldn't hear her own voice. Honey didn't even acknowledge her, to him it was if she had never spoken a word. She tried to move again, but again, her own body didn't want to cooperate. "What's wrong, Hiiro-chan? You want to go play?" Honey said, cheerfully. "No, I want cake!" Hiiro replied, but again, she made no sound. "Yay! Let's go play!" Honey cheered. Honey picked up Hiiro, and swing her around, the way he did with Usa-chan. Hiiro squirmed as much as she could, trying to free herself from Honey's grasp, but it didn't do anything at all. All of a sudden, Hiiro felt like she was falling. "Hiiro-chan, where are you going?" Honey called after her, but his voice was becoming more and more fainter, the further she fell into the darkness below. Hiiro landed in a ballroom, wearing that blue flowy dress again. She then felt herself being pulled close to someone, she looked up and saw Benio again. "There you are, Maiden, I was starting to think that you wouldn't dance with me," Benio said, as she caressed Hiiro's cheek. "That would be such a shame, wouldn't it?" The two girls then began to dance, it was a typical ballroom dance, to some enchanting sounding slow music. "I would never leave my love alone. If we fight, we fight together, if we fail, we fail together..." Benio continued. "Even if I was to die, all I would want to take with me is your tender kiss." Hiiro blushed, as she looked up into Benio's olive coloured eyes, and whispered, "I wish this night would never end..." "As long as our love goes on, there will be no end to this moment, Maiden," Benio replied. As Benio's face moved closer and closer to Hiiro's face, she woke up in her room. ♦♥♦ Hiiro sat up on her bed feeling extremely confused. She picked up the phone on her bedside cabinet, it was the direct line to the kitchen, in case she wanted something to eat in the middle of the night. She picked up the phone receiver, and pressed the button to connect the call. "Pierre, don't you ever let me eat that much ice cream and fondue again!" she informed him, then put the phone down. ♦♥♦ That following weekend... "More!" Hiiro demanded, once she had finished her third bowl of fondue. "But Mis Dorimu..." Pierre protested. "I said, "more"!" she snapped. Knowing that he would probably receive another call tonight from her, angrily insisting that she is never to be served that food again, Pierre made her another bowl of fondue. Category:OC Girl Stories Category:Scarly Category:Benibara Stories Category:Stories